


Why Warblers Make the Best Mentors

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Why Warblers Make the Best... [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes takes it upon himself to mentor a closeted David Karofsky…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Warblers Make the Best Mentors

  

**Why Warblers Make the Best Mentors**

 

Santana sat across a table from Dave Karofsky, both of them gripping coffee cups. Dave was trying to stare confidently at Santana, who wasn’t even looking in Dave’s direction. She was staring intently at the door of the Lima Bean. “I knew you’d ask me out eventually,” Dave boasted. “I’m kind of Duke Stud at McKinley.”

 

Santana scoffed. “Oh give it up. I know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That you’re gay!” Santana spat.

 

“What? Who told you that?” Dave bit out, the confident grin that had been on his face slipping into a grimace.

 

“No one had to tell me. First of all, I saw you checking out Sam’s ass the other day. You know, you really need to be more careful with your leering.”

 

“I didn’t. I was just seeing what jeans he was wearing.”

 

Santana could see him trying to get out of the hole and just digging himself deeper. “Like that’s any less gay. Second of all, I know about you and Kurt,” she said. “Remember last week before the benefit, about you being worried about the “truth” getting out? Well guess what, its out.” She continued to lay down some hard truths about Dave’s future, being harsher than she’s ever been.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Dave asked in a small voice.

 

“Because she’s a bitch,” answered another voice from beside the table. Dave looked up to see Kurt’s Warbler boyfriend, different than the hobbit that had originally confronted him pull up a chair and sit next to them. “Santana called me the other day after she observed where your gaze went. I asked her to set up a meeting between the two of us, but apparently she decided to take matters into her own hands,” he said with a mild glare. “I’m Wes Montgomery,” he said, holding out his hand. When the other boy didn’t shake it, he just shrugged and pulled the hand back. He looked to Santana. “San, can you leave us alone for a moment?”

 

Santana huffed but moved across the shop to a table where she could watch the two.

 

“Why are you here?” Dave bit out.

 

Wes smiled serenely at Dave. “Because you need someone to talk to and I doubt that you’d be willing to talk to either Kurt or Blaine about this. I’m bi, but there was a time where I didn’t accept that part of myself. It took watching my younger brother come out at ten before I could honestly admit that I was attracted to guys sometimes.” He laughed harshly. “There I was, four years older than him and he was so much braver than I ever could be. After our parent’s didn’t react badly to his news, I knew that I had no reason to be afraid for myself.” He smiled softly. “Kurt’s met my parents and they _love_ him. I think Mom and Carole are secretly planning our wedding already.”

 

Dave couldn’t help shifting uncomfortably in his chair. This guy had every reason to hate him after the way Dave had treated Kurt and especially the way Dave had verbally attacked them both at the benefit the week before. “What do you want?”

 

Wes smiled and leaned forward so that he didn’t have to speak loudly. “To help you. Kurt confided to me about the bullying that you were doing last year, but he didn’t say anything about you being gay. I had suspicions after the way Blaine didn’t want to talk about what drove Kurt from the school and then the confrontation from last week. Santana’s call only confirmed things.”

 

Dave sighed loudly. “Look man, I just want to finish high school and get the hell out of Lima. I’m not ready consider anything else,” he said, eyeing someone passing by the table. “I _can’t_ think about anything else.”

 

Wes looked concerned. “Do you think your parents won’t be supportive?”

 

Dave frowned. “My dad is okay. My mom would freak. She’s majorly religious and really fucking judgmental. She was the one to call the school board to get me back after I was suspended.” He didn’t mention the things that she had called Kurt, it made him feel dirty just _remembering_ it.

 

Wes considered Dave for a moment before he held out his hand. “Phone,” he stated imperiously, a tone that he would _never_ admit he learned from Kurt. “Phone!” he repeated when Dave just stared at him. When the phone was handed over, he put in his number under the heading ‘Wes Warbler’, unconsciously using the Warbler inside joke. “There’s my number,” he said, sending a text to his own phone for Dave’s number. “If you ever need to talk, you can call or text. I’m a senior this year, so if I don’t answer a call or text back right away, I’m probably in class, Warbler rehearsal, or soccer practice. I _will_ return the call or text though, you can count on that,” he promised. He nodded at Dave before getting up and leaving the coffee shop.

 

XxXxX

 

Later that week, Wes sat in the darkened McKinley auditorium watching his boyfriend own the stage in a shirt that read ‘Likes Boys’. Wes would miss seeing Kurt at school, but he couldn’t argue that Kurt was happier at McKinley than he was at Dalton. And it wasn’t like the Warblers were going to let the countertenor out of their clutches now that they had him. He jumped in his seat as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out the phone, he was surprised to see a text from Dave Karofsky. He opened it while still keeping an eye on the stage.

 

_So about that offer for help. Still up for grabs?_

 

Wes looked over his shoulder at the two that were sitting a few rows behind him. He knew they were there from the beginning but hadn’t wanted to intrude at the looks on their faces. Wes locked eyes with Dave and nodded.

 

_Lima Bean after the performance?_

 

FIN


End file.
